


Looking Forward

by Tayla36



Category: Glee
Genre: Day 2 Prompt: Masquerade, Kurt doesn't stay in Lima for his internship, Kurtoberfest 2015, M/M, Not Blaine Friendly, Not Santana Friendly, not season six compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla36/pseuds/Tayla36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt goes back to NYC and tries to recover from his trip to Lima</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Forward

Going back “home” to Lima had been a big mistake. 

Sure, it had been nice to spend time with his Dad and Carole, but the rest of the trip had been disaster.

Rachel had tried to talk him into spending a semester at McKinley helping her revive the glee club. She had been upset when he refused like she just couldn’t understand why taking off another semester when he had just gotten caught up was not a good idea for him.

Seeing his ex-fiancé happily cohabitating with his ex-bully had been a big shock. If he was honest with himself, he wasn’t sure which had bothered him more. That Blaine had moved on, or that David had.

The last straw had been Santana eviscerating him when he had just wanted to have an honest conversation about getting married so young. She knew him too well. She had brought up all of his perceived shortcomings and attacked him with them. He had felt sick and a little light headed and he honestly didn’t know if he could ever be in the same room with her again.

He had turned tail and run back to New York. And for a while he was alright. Having no friends was preferable to trying to cling to old friends that didn’t care for him. 

But now he was tired of being alone. Adam had gone back to England. He hadn’t heard from Elliott in months. He had no idea where Dani was. Artie was still in NYC, but he was firmly on Blaine’s side. 

Maybe it was time to find new friends. Maybe it was time to turn some of those friendly acquaintances in his classes into actual friends. 

He saw a flyer on the bulletin board. The student organization was throwing a masquerade ball for Halloween. He immediately got an idea for a costume. 

All his life he had the idea in his head of what the perfect man would be like. He thought Blaine had fit that ideal. He had been dapper and charming at first, but it had all been a façade hiding the selfish little boy inside. Adam might have fit, but that relationship had blown away like so much smoke. He had had no luck finding anyone since his second breakup with Blaine. 

Maybe this masquerade ball was the perfect time to find someone new. And maybe it was time for Kurt to be the Prince instead of searching for him somewhere else.


End file.
